


roller coaster of emotions

by dreamingangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other, and everyone is in character :), but animated :), idea credit goes to katierosefun!!!, its really funny and lighthearted :):):), season 2 :):), this is going to take place during the most exciting season, this is literally sw bloopers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingangel/pseuds/dreamingangel
Summary: While the audience is crying over Vader and Ahsoka or Rex and Ahsoka reuniting, the cast and crew of Star Wars Rebels are having the time of their life!From messing up lines and pissing the director off, to not being serious enough, you name it!! Join your favorite characters as they try to be as serious as they can while at the same time, having a little fun while they’re at it :)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

_**TAKE ONE, SCENE 2** _

“AND _ACTION”_ The Director yelled as he pressed the record button.

“Thank you Commander Sato. I’m just sorry our intel about shield generator being on that shipment was wrong.” Hera began to read her lines.

”Perhaps with your next atta-“ Ahsoka began, but was interrupted by Chopper sudden into making a loud noise and whirling off the set, right into a wall.

Ahsoka was desperately trying to contain her laughter, but failing miserably.

”I’m just gonna go....yeah.” Hera said pointing at Chopper as Ahsoka nodded with a hand over her mouth trying to not embarrass herself. 

“Man, it’s good to be back” Ahsoka stated to Kanan behind her with a laugh.

_____________________________________  
  


_**TAKE 2 SCENE 2** _

”Thank you, Commander Sato. I’m just sorry our intel about the- the-“ Hera cursed off to the side. 

“I’m so sorry, I forgot my lines already!” Hera said as she nervously bit her lip.

”It’s okay, love, here!” Kanan said in a sweet tone as he handed her the script.

”Awwwww!!!” Everyone said in unison. Kanan and Hera rolled their eyes. 

”They remind me of a couple I used to know.” Ahsoka whispered to the camera with a wink.

* * *

  
_**TAKE 1 SCENE 4  
** _

“Hey! What’s wrong with you? Do you have any idea how inappropriate that was?!” Hera said as she stormed down the hallway, following Kanan after he exited the briefing room.

“Oh, inappropriate, eh??” Kanan said in a low tone as he turned around and raised one of his eyebrows with a smile.

Hera giggled as she punched him in the arm. “We are trying to film a show here!!l” She said with a smile.

”I know, I forgot my lines!” 

“And I forgot you’re not gonna be able to see soon.” Hera mumbled.

“What did you just say??” Kanan said as grabbed her shoulder.

”Nothing!!!”

* * *

_**SCENE 5 TAKE 1** _

”Fighting another war with soldiers isn’t what I signed up for.” Kanan state’s with his head looking down.

Hera grabbed his chest and pushed his back into the doorframe, but most certainly didn’t intend for him to hit his head on it.

”Ow!” Kanan groaned as he hit it on the frame. He moved his hand to rub it as he laughed.

”Oh my Force, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Hera said as she raised her hands up to try and help. He just laughed harder. 

“Yeah, I’m good, can we do that again?” Kanan said as he smiled at the camera and Hera was finally able to let out a small laugh.

* * *

_**BEHIND THE SCENES** _

Everything had surprisingly been going very smoothly the whole day. Although, now it was time for the last 10 minutes of filming.

Anakin Skywalker suited up into his Darth Vader outfit, which he hated, and got into his TIE fighter.

“You ready for this?” The Director asked before Anakin put his helmet on.

”Um, yes? Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked with a smile.

”Just because there’s a little surprise we didn’t tell you about.” The Director replied.

He looked confused, but rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Let’s just get this done” He said as he winked at the camera and put his helmet on.

”Ow.”

* * *

_**SCENE 19 TAKE 1** _

“What are you doing?!” Kanan yelled at Hera.

”Getting involved.” Hera stated as she ran to the _Ghost_.

Kanan groaned. “Not without me you’re not.” He ran after her.

Sabine quickly tagged along. “Ezra, come on!!”

Ezra glanced over to Ahsoka.  
  


“Alright if I tag along?” Ahsoka spoke.

Ezra grinned as he pursed his lips in as he tried not to laugh. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Ezra spoke.

Ahsoka tilted her head and stretched her left arm to the side.   
  


“I.....I think?” She answered, unconvincingly.   
  


“Does he know you’re here?” Ezra asked with sudden realization.

Ahsoka shook her head as she smiled. “Uh-uh.”

”Okay wow, this should be fun.” Ezra said as he ran to the ship.

”Oh yeah.” She grinned as she followed.

* * *

_**SCENE 20 TAKE 1** _

Ezra ran to the cockpit as Hera, Sabine and Kanan all jumped into their seats. Ahsoka didn’t see where she was going so well though.

She landed in her chair but seconds later fell backwards as she squealed for a second. Kanan gasped and he tried to help her up. She was laughing to the point of tears coming out of her eyes.

”Are you alright??” Kanan asked with his eyes widened.

Ahsoka managed to nod as she laughed and sat back her chair and started to spin around.

Kanan shrugged his shoulders. “She hasn’t changed.”

* * *

_**SCENE 21 TAKE 1** _

Vader’s TIE fighter came into view in front of the _Ghost_. That only meant one thing.

His voice system was in connecting range.

Ahsoka smirked. She leaned forward as she pressed a couple of buttons and waiting a couple minutes. Hera was focused on flying, but was still trying not to laugh. Kanan just had his head in his hands.

Ahsoka gasped. It had finally connected. She grabbed the mic.

”HI!!!!” She squealed into the mic.

Vader jumped. He looked around as he also heard a hint of laughter. He looked and realized that the Ghost Crew had connected to him. Why? And who was this person?

”Who-who is this??” He said into his own mic.

”Take a wild guess, Skyguy.” Ahsoka laughed.

Anakin put his hands on the back of his head as he gasped through the Vader suit.

”You’ve got to be kidding me!!! When did they cast-“

”Last month!” Ahsoka answered enthusiastically.

Anakin scoffed.   
  


“Oh my Force, hi!!!” He finally said. Ahsoka giggled.

”Y’know, now that we’re both in the same show, you know what the people are gonna want, right?” Ahsoka said with an excited tone in the beginning, but ended with a mysterious one.

He sighed. “A fight.”

”Mhmmmmm” She sounded like a 6-year old.

”Don’t worry though! I’ll play nice, at the start.” Ahsoka said with her arms crossed.   
  


He laughed. “Okay, Snips. Goodbye.” He said.

She laughed. “Bye!!!”

He leaned back in his chair. 

“You guys really kept her a secret from me, huh?”

* * *

_**SCENE 22 TAKE 1** _

The cast had surprisingly nailed “The Apprentice Lives” scene on the first try!

Ezra walked in. “Ahsoka? Hera said you wanted to-“ 

“Welcome to WatchMojo.com and today we are going to be counting down the Top 10-“ The woman’s voice came from Ahsoka’s phone. She paused the video.   
  


“Sorry! I forgot we were filming right now!!” Ahsoka said as she put a hand to her chest and smiled. She put her phone in her pocket. Ezra and Kanan laughed.   
  


“Let’s try that again!”

* * *

_**SCENE 22 TAKE 2** _

Ezra and Kanan walked back in after a few minutes. “Ahsoka? Hera said you wanted to speak with us?”

”Yes, please, come in.” Ahsoka said with her soft voice.

”I wanted to talk to you about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal.” 

“You know we’ve encountered an Inquisitor but this....is nothing like that.”

”Well yeah, duh? That’s why he’s a Sith and they’re Inquisitors.” Ahsoka said as if it was an actual line in the script. Kanan blinked at her a couple of times as he threw his hands up and shook his head.

”I’m done.” He said as he walked out. Ahsoka and Ezra looked at each other for a second before they both broke out into laughter.

* * *

_**FINAL SCENE TAKE 1** _

”And yet, I sense something...more to your victory.” Emperor Palpatine spoke.

”I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives....and is in league with these Rebels.”

”Yup!!” Ahsoka shouted from off set. Anakin couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Proud of you.” He said as he stood up, knowing they’d have to reshoot the scene again.

”Oh, thank you!!” She said off set once again.

”Me too.” Palpatine said.

Ahsoka tapped back into her character, cursing under her breath.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**SEASON** _ _**2 EPISODE 2 THE LOST COMMANDERS** _

”Action!!” The director shouted to the cast.   
  


“If only we had more allies.” Hera spoke.

”I know someone.” Ahsoka spoke off camera. 

”Who _might_ be able to help us.” She continued to talk as she walked, but didn’t look down to she where she was going as she tripped on a cord connected to the camera. She fell as she caught herself with her hands. Ezra ran to help her.

”You good?” He spoke, trying to contain a laugh.

Ahsoka mumbled a curse. “Yep, we’re good. Let’s do that again?” She spoke as she started to laugh along with the rest of the cast.

* * *

_**TAKE 1 SCENE 6** _

”Hey, does the number CT-7567 mean anything to you guys?” Ezra questioned the clones who had just walked out.

”What did you just say?” Rex responded rudely.

”Sorry, Kid. That sounded really mean.” As he chuckled.

”No, you’re good!” Ezra answered as he laughed.

* * *

_**TAKE 1 SCENE 8** _

”We were sent by Ahsoka Tano.” Ezra said.

”Ahsoka Tano.” Rex laughed.

”I fought by her side from the Battle of Christophsis to the Siege of- of um-“ He cursed under his breath. 

”What’s the stupid place called?” 

“Mandalore!” The Director yelled.

”Thank you, gods, it gets so annoying.”

* * *

_**TAKE 1 FINAL SCENE** _

”Commander.” Rex spoke as he grinned with his hands behind his back.

Ahsoka returned the grin as she walked up to him.

”You got old.” He remarked to her.

Ahsoka laughed. 

“You’re one to talk.” She smiled as she crossed her arms.

”That’s not the line, ‘Soka.” He laughed as he shook his head.

”I know!!” She smiled and laughed and he put an arm around her and walked to reshoot.

”You guys really need to be serious here, I know it’s nice but-“

”No.” Ahsoka and Rex said in unison.

They laughed so hard they couldn’t finish the scene until 10 minutes later.

* * *

_**FINAL SCENE TAKE 2** _

“Had to happen sometime, Rex.” Ahsoka shot back at him.

They both stood for a second before Ahsoka went to hug him.

”I’m glad you’re still alive.”

They parted with his hands on her hips and her’s on his shoulders.

”You too.”

”I wouldn’t be, if it weren’t for these guys.” Rex motioned to the crew.

”Thank you. For trusting my friend.” Ahsoka spoke.

”It wasn’t easy. It’s still not.” Kanan spoke.

”Nothing worth doing ever is.” She replied.

“Cut!!” The Director yelled.

Ahsoka and Rex automatically started laughing.

”We gotta call Fives and Jesse for the party tonight!!” Ahsoka spoke.

”Oh yeah, definitely!” Rex replied as he put his arm around her as they walked to the base.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ahsoka acts more mature in rebels!!” nah i like her being happy and childish :):) this is so fun to write :) next chapter will be out soon! so sorry this is so short, im working on edits and a bunch of other things!
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> oh this is SO FUN TO WRITEEEEE :) again, all credit goes to katierosefun for her AMAZING clone wars bloopers fanfic (much better then my rip-off :) but i hope you enjoy!! the lost commanders/future of the force is the next chapter!!!
> 
> as always, comments/kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
